


Becoming One.

by mixtip



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Build, maybe smut in the future, online abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtip/pseuds/mixtip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd always thought you'd be stuck in your chair just editing away, but now you're practicality one of them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first reader insert ever, so if you want give me some things you would like to see or if you have an idea, ill try to work it into the story.

You had started working for Rooster teeth about a year ago as an editor. Of course you made sure to do your best on everything that was given to you and would often always get lost in your work forgetting meals and working the day away until you were the last one at the office.   
  
When you had slow work days, you found your self always gravitating towards one of the louder rooms in the building, The Achievement Hunter gang. You edited most of their work and they have always been your favorite, even before you started with the company. Everyone always seemed happy, all of them laughing together, the friendly competitions, and everything else. you couldn't help but be a bit jealous of all of them having such strong bonds with each other.  
  
{{ **_Flash Back_** }}   
  
When you had first started working the first few months they had no idea who you were until they had discovered your private YouTube channel, it was nothing special at all. Just a time frame in you're life where you would just chat about lame facts and talk about the selected games development and show your viewers how to get through the game with a 100% completion level. You even had joined Ray in a stream once, though once it was over you never cared to stay long enough to chat.  
  
Turns out they really enjoyed your experience and vast knowledge of the games you had played in your games. They went so far as sending you an extra special invitation to come and visit the building and join in a special guest vs. to take on anyone of your choice. You had been sitting at your desk editing the newest GO! for them and almost crying out in laughter at your desk.  
  
After receiving that email it gave you the boost to push past your real life awkwardness and march over to their office knocking a few times before walking in. They had all turned to you with question and you couldn't help but laugh at them. As you started to explain to them you couldn't finish your story before Ray had interrupted you with a point and a loud shout. "Wait! You're that girl!"   
  
The rest of the boys had turned to him still confused.   
  
"The girl from the YouTube Y/N! You crashed on my stream that one time. Almost kicked my ass. Then you just left, which is is awfully rude might i add." He crossed his arms at the last part with a small huff.  
  
The realization soon hit the others and it was Geoff's turn to speak. "But wait, I just sent that E-mail a few minutes ago..."  
  
You shifted a bit in the spot you were standing in and gave out a week laugh. "Y-yea....I sorta work here...in the editing department....I do all of the Achievement Hunter videos when they get sent in."  
  
Suddenly there was another loud voice you'd recognize anywhere "wow Geoff you've been sending out videos to the department and not even knowing who did them, and I thought I was an asshole." Michael 'rage quit' Jones. You had always been a big fan of rage quit.  
  
you were bought back to Geoff. "Hey now I always thought that when you guys didn't do it Lindsay did it!"

"She has her own work to edit, so I take it upon myself to get it done." Your voice had gotten much softer since you first walked in. "I..just thought it was kind of funny you sent me the email...seeing as I work here..."

There was not much of a response as the room fell silent to here your voice. You started to feel a bit odd just standing there. The first thought was to just back out and say thanks for the invitation and go back to work. Suddenly there was an arm around your shoulder as you look over to see none other than the foreigner Gavin with a smile that could always brighten a small part of your day.

"Well you know what I think Y/N? I think you need to be hanging around more often because your own YouTube videos are pretty ace. Geoff made everyone watch them. 'cept Ray, he's already seen them and gotten to play with you."  
  
"W-wow really? You all think that?" You felt your heart flutter for a brief moment, The men you called hero's had seen your videos and thought they were great enough to invite you to play with them.

Their heads all nodded in agreement and that was the moment you swore to your self you'd start coming by more often now that there was an open invitation.  
  
{{ _**End Flash Back**_ }}

Even though their bond was strong they had let you in as a sister and started inviting you out to do things that weren't work related. You never got around to going to all of their invitations but it made you feel better knowing they still invited you to things. They were almost like your new family and you couldn't have asked for a better one.  
  
You let out a sigh of content thinking about the past. You were the last one in the office for tonight, or at least so you thought untill you took off your headphones and heard the voices of the six people you've come to love. 

pushing the chair you haven't left since this morning, your spine popping a few times as you stretched and you made your way to the room as the voices grew much louder. A stereo could be heard muffled by the door playing a song you've never heard of, as your hand pushed the door open the sound was now clear and you peaked your head in quickly holding in your laughter on the sight in front of you.

The screen perched up on the wall had 'Just dance 2' going and you watched as Ryan and Jack moved to the characters to the best of their ability. You couldn't watch in secrete for long as off the the side you were spotted by Gavin.  
  
"Y/N! come join the party!" He swung the door open more and quickly dragged you in pulling you into a tight hug as Ryan and Jack gave you a quick side wave still keeping focused on the game. Michael and Ray gave a loud cheer as you entered as raised their drinks in there hands, Geoff opening himself a fresh beer and then smiled at you offering you a drink.  
  
You wiggle yourself out of Gavin's arms with a loud giggle and make your way over to Geoff taking the beer and saying your thanks as you took a sip and turned back to watch the two bigger men dace to the ridiculous game, though you've never seen Jack move like this ever.

It only took a minute for the song to end as Ryan moved out of the way and reached for his diet coke that was on the near by desk, while Jack grabbed his beer and took a seat to relax.  
  
"Geez boys that was quite a show!" You laughed loudly and moved over to Jack resting a hand on his shoulder with a smile. You've grown more relaxed with everyone as you got to know them all.  
  
"Yea, well then glad you saw it because that will most likely never happen again..ever."   
  
You give him a reassuring pat and move over to Ryan. "cheers on your victory." You raise your bottle to him and he meets you with his can of coke as you each complete the toast with a sip.  
  
"Oh hey Y/N? some of us are gonna go out to the bar in a bit you want to join?" You turn to hear Geoff was the one who spoke.  
  
"Uhh..." You pause taking a moment to think about the work load you have not really seeing anything major important coming up. "..Yea sure I guess I could join."  
  
"great so that make me,Gavin, Michael,Y/N, and Ryan." Geoff pointed out each and you turn to Ryan.  
  
"Wait Ryan, you don't drink I thought."  
  
"I don't, I'm the driver tonight." He gave a small smile.  
  
"Protecting his subjects like a true king, I see."  
  
"See I'm not all bad."  
  
You laugh and caught sight of Michael staring at you. Locking eyes with him he suddenly cleared his throat loudly. "Well then why the fuck are we just standing around here when we could be moving some of the party!"  
  
Everyone said their good byes and the few of you going to the bar all gathered together into the parking lot next to Ryan's car, Geoff in the front and the rest in the back, you had no complaints when you were stuffed in between Michael and Gavin. You all just chatted about little things until Gavin said something stupid and Michael didnt let it go. It was out of fun as always and you couldn't help but laugh along with them. By the time you pulled into the parking lot of the bar downtown You shuffled out of Micheal's side and was hit with the slight wind which sent a shiver up your body. You had forgoten to grab your coat while at the office wrapped up with everyone.   
  
Michael saw this and was the first to offer you his hoddie with a smile. "Here take this Y/N, cant have the lady being cold." Before you could even protest he had already draped it around your shoulders. You couldn't stop the light pink which now dusted your checks as you slid your arms into the sleeves letting them lightly pool around your arms.  
  
"Thanks Michael." You could tell he was about to say something else but suddenly Gavin's arm was around yours and Michale's shoulders as he pushed you both toward the entrance.   
  
"Oh Come on you two let's get this party really started!!" 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the nights events begin.

The five of you had settled on a round booth so everyone could sit comfortable and enjoy the night filled with drinks, random stories and laughter. Geoff and Yourself had been sitting on the edges. Sat next to you was Michael, next to him Ryan as Gavin sat next to Geoff.  
  
After a good tale from Geoff about the time himself and his wife Griffon had tapped knifes and balloons to auto-vacs and a round about laugh he spoke up with a hint of mischief in his tone. "Anyone wanna play a drinking game?"  
  
His eyes instantly locked with yours knowing you had a bit of a guilty pleasure in getting challenged. Your lips curled into a smirk. Ryan let out a sigh already knowing this wasn't going to end well at all as Gavin and Michael cheered you on to go for it. "Name the game boss."   
  
Geoff took a moment to think to himself before rubbing at his chin. "Okay, we'll make this simple and fairly quick. The person who can take the most shots wins."  
  
"Sounds simple enough, what are we playing for?"  
  
"who ever wins has bragging rights and, make the loser be their personal taxi for a whole week."  
  
You pause. "Deal." You stick your hand out across the table and shake his hand firmly with your smaller one. "what's the drink going to be?"  
  
"Let's go with a classic Whiskey. Sound good?"  
  
"perfect."  
  
<______________>  


The table before you was now littered with Empty shot glasses flipped over and even more filled to the top in front of you. Gavin and Michael held onto the empty glasses near them and kept count as Ryan watched with horror as the judge.

  
You had been going on for about 20 minutes now with a repetitive process of taking a shot then taking a deep breath to compose yourself. Your stomach felt warm as the liquid went down your throat. It was a nice feeling at first, but now you could feel the effects of the alcohol taking a hard toll on your body. You look at Geoff who seemed unfazed as he took his shot as if it was water.

You looked down at the shot in front of you as you took a deep breath and slowly picked it up and brought it up to your lips, at this point the smell could drive you away but some where inside of your self you really wanted to win. Throwing it back into your mouth with your head you let it slide down and let out a quick cough and a small gag. suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder. Glancing over you saw Michael with a slight look of worry.  
  
"You okay there Y/N? you know you can stop at any time...dont push it too far."  
  
"'m fine...I think...just stop moving so much."  
  
"Im not moving, You're just fucking drunk."  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
He let out a loud laugh along with the rest of the table.  
  
"Okay I think we should call this quits before the poor girl does something she regrets." Ryan spoke up from his seat as the voice of reason.  
  
You let out a whine. "You can't tell me when I need to stop, I'm a grown ass woman and I can all the mistakes I wanna."  
  
Gavin was now close to pissing himself with laughter from his seat. "She's really out of it, this is great!" He then reached for his phone and moved to record the rest of the game knowing who already won.  
  
Geoff pushed another shot toward you and held up his own as if toasting to victory and drank it with ease. "To your failure."  
  
"Fuck you Geoff." You reached for the small shot glass and tried to push it to your lips missing just slightly as some of the liquid split down your lips and onto your chin as you tried to get it down.  
  
"Yea okay you're so done for. Don't give her any more." Ryan spoke more sternly toward Geoff. "We still have to get her home."  
  
"I don't want to go home." you huffed.  
  
"Do you even remember where you live?" Michael asked you trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Tha' don't matter 'cuz I aint goin' home."  
  
Geoff and Gavin were both laughing close to tears.  
  
"Stop laughing at me, I will fight you both."  
  
Ryan let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Okay let's get you to the car okay Y/N? Michael are you and Gavin going to be able to get her to the car safely with out to much trouble?"  
  
Michael looked at Gavin quickly seeing him still laughing with Geoff, he wasnt going to be much help at all. "I'll get her don't worry Ryan, though you should bring the car up closer though, just to be safe."   
  
With a quick nod, Gavin and Geoff moved to let ryan out as you stayed put in your seat. "I already told you I don't wanna go home."  
  
"Life is full of things we don't wanna do Y/N. Now get up." Michael gave you a light push but you didn't move.  
  
Geoff was now by your side and carefully grabbed your arm pulling you to your feet. Everything seemed to hit you at once as you fell forward and caught by the same arms that pulled you up. "Woah Y/N careful now..." Geoff steadied you once more and Michael was there to help again.  
  
Gavin was still holding his phone while laughing up a storm from where he stood. "did you learn anything from this Y/N?"  
  
You looked at him with a wobble and tried to grab his phone from him almost falling again as Michael held onto you. "Yea I did, I learned...that You're an asshole."  
  
Michael laughed as he started to guide you toward the exit with an arm around your shoulder and other lightly gripping your arm. "You forgot the part where lost the game with Geoff."  
  
"Fuck..." You gripped onto him with your hands and walked slowly, everything was spinning but you still felt good, a bit tired but still good.  
  
_**{Michael's POV}**_

Ryan had been waiting for us outside with the back door open. I watched as Gavin got into the car on the other side and then carefully helped get Y/N inside. Not once did she ever let go of my arm as I climbed inside next to her.  
  
Geoff had been talking to Gavin and Ryan the entire ride back as Y/N would make some slurred comment toward the conversation. It was funny seeing her like this, She never did come out drinking with us unless she knew she was ahead on her work. She seemed to take her job much more seriously than a lot of the other employees.  
  
Even when she did come out with us she's never gotten this drunk.  
  
Man was it funny. When we went out drinking the first time She had offered to be the driver and didn't even finish her first drink that night. When she had dropped me off at my apartment we had discovered that we lived in the same building. Her apartment had been just above mine. I had always thought it was odd that we'd never seen each other on the way to work or on the way back.  
  
It turns out that she hardly ever came home during the week, she would always tell me times where she would fall asleep at her desk while working. That would explain how we never heard each other.  
  
Once we dropped off Geoff and Gavin the car was silent. I glanced over to Y/N who has fallen asleep on my arm still wrapped up in my hoddie I had given to her earlier. I let out a sigh and relaxed into my seat knowing we would be home in a few minutes.  
  
"So How are you going to get her into her apartment?" Ryan glanced in the mirror and straight at me.  
  
"Dude, I don't even fucking know, I don't think she's even going to remember anything from tonight. Geoff's stupid game really fucked her up."  
  
"Maybe you should just let her sleep on your couch tonight, that way you can make sure she doesn't end up hurting herself."  
  
"Yea you're right..."  
  
_**{Your**_ **POV}**  
  
The car pulled into the complex parking lot as Michael lightly shook your body to try and wake her up "Y/N? come on....you gotta wake up for a bit...drink some water...maybe throw up a few times....then you can crash again..."  
  
You let out a groan at the voice telling you to do things. "Don't tell me how to live my life..." slurring your words still you buried your face into the only warmth you felt which was Michael's Shoulder.  
  
You felt hands wrap around you from the other side of you pulling you away from the warmth as you growled.  
  
"Come on you cant sleep in my car, I've got to get home." The arms and the voice belonged to Ryan as he picked you up and out of his car. "Here I'll help you get her in."

Ryan was just as warm as Michael was as you rested against him. "She's a lot lighter than she looks..."  
  
You tired to open your eyes and saw everything spinning still and quickly shut your eyes again with a groan. "Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"No, just deceiving."  
  
"Nice save asshole."  
  
You felt him chuckle in his chest and then everything stopped. You could hear the jingling of keys an then you where carried inside where it was warm and placed on something soft.  
  
"Thanks Ryan, I'll make sure she's taken care of tonight." You heard them exchange good byes and the door close.   
  
Hearing foot steps stop in front of you, you turn away and feel a poke at your back. "Hey Y/N sit up you need to drink some water or else your going to hate everything tomorrow."  
  
Letting out a grown you roll back over off the couch only to be caught by Michael "You should use your feet some time."  
  
You groan and stretch your feet to the ground being helped up my Michael. You slowly open your eyes and notice that the home you were in was not yours at all. the room was still spinning slightly and looking around as quickly as you were was not helping.  
  
"Can I leave you alone to not fall down?"  
  
"wha- wait. this is not my house..."

"Yea I know it's mine." he made his way to the kitchen to prepared to get a glass of water set up. "So just make yourself at ho- What are you doing!?" He looked up to glance at you and you were already stumbling your way toward the front door.  
  
"'m goin' to my thing...up stairs...duh."  
  
Michael quickly made his way over to you and quickly blocked the door. "You're not leaving this apartment tonight, you're going to hurt yourself or something."  
  
"It's nice you care and stuff...but move outta my way...I'm gonna take these keys...and..." You stop reaching for your keys only to not find them sitting in your pocket. It could be the fact that you weren't wearing your jacket, instead you were wearing the hoodie that Michael gave you earlier. "Fuck...I dont got my keys...."  
  
"good that settles it your staying here now let's go drink some water...and play some games."  
  
Michael started to guide you to the kitchen and sat you down on a chair before placing a tall glass of water in front of you. Staring at it you saw him move to get another glass from the shelf and you took this chance to try and make another break for it. trying to move as quietly as you could sliding out of the chair you ducked and began to crawl toward the door again.  
  
"God damn it, are you fucking serious Y/N?"  
  
His feet were in your view again as you looked up to see him looking down at you with a raised brow and a smirk.  
  
"What part of you're staying here don't you understand?"  
  
"The part where you're the boss of me."

"I know I'm not the boss of you Y/N, I'm just trying to make sure your safe. You don't even have the keys to your place so how are you going to get in. I'm letting you sleep here tonight so nothing happens to you." He offers his hand down to you as you take it with a pout and he pulls you up with ease leading you back to the chair again.  
  
You started to make another plan to escape but felt him press against your back as you sat. He felt warm and you enjoyed it, leaning back you rested your head against him.  
  
"Drink the water Y/N."  
  
"water is dumb." You enjoyed the way you could feel his vibrations when ever he spoke, everything about him was just so calming, and you loved every moment of it.  
  
"Well we're not moving until that glass is empty, so drink up."  
  
"Im fine with you standing there for as long as ever...." You mumble to yourself.  
  
"what was that?"  
  
"I mean...your warm...wait....no...fuck.." You cant think straight your words you want to stay in your head wont and they are all spilling out.

You feel him chuckle against you and lean forward. "oh yea? what else do you think about me?"  
  
feeling your cheeks heat up quickly your hand fly toward the glass as you begin chugging it down letting some slip past your lips.

"whoa, Y/N slow down your getting it all over yourself!" He reached and pulled the glass away from you making it spill all over your pants. You jumped from the chair at the sudden chill on your legs only to lose your footing and fall. You shut your eyes tightly preparing your self to fall. You were expecting a sound more like a thud but instead there was a shattering of glass and a painful fall that never came.  
  
You opened your eyes to find yourself in Michael's arms eyes meeting yours. Your face was bright red now as you looked into his brown orbs.  
  
"Y/N are you fucking okay?" he seemed to hold you a bit tighter as he spoke to you.  
  
"I...yah...your uhh glass..." you needed something to take your eyes off his.  
  
"It's okay it's just a glass, I Have plenty more." He pulled you to your feet but never let go.  
  
"M-My pants...they're umm....wet...." You slowly looked down at your pants  seeing them now covered with water.  
  
There was a silence before You both started laughing at the incredibly dumb statement as you were held in his arms.  
  
"I can give you a pair of my pajama pants if you want..."  
  
"Then I can tell everyone at work I got into your pants." Your face couldn't get any darker  as you continued to laugh.  
  
"If you tried I wouldn't say no...."  
  
The laughter stopped as the sound was caught in your throat. He was looking at you seriously. You weren't hearing things were you? You know you drank a lot but you still knew what you were doing right?  
  
"Y/N?..did I break you?" Michael smirked down at you.  
  
"Pants...I need your pants...." You managed to blurt out.  
  
His arms released you and a hand moved to yours as he led you over to a door which you guessed was his bedroom.  
  
"I'll get you something to wear don't worry, I can throw your clothes into the wash if you want."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're wet and you reek of whiskey."  
  
"Whiskey is a sexy smell."  
  
"Yea maybe on Geoff."  
  
"I'm telling Geoff you think he smells sexy when he's drinking."  
  
"Tell him that, and I'll tell everyone you got wet from just being in my apartment."  
  
You shut your mouth unable to throw anything back at him.   
  
"I thought so."

"Shut up..."

He chuckled and led you into the room, it was a descent size with a large bed and you felt him let go of your hand and watched as he walked over to a dresser pulling out a pair of red and black checkered pajama bottoms and a random black achievement hunter shirt. He handed them to you and then made his way for the door.

"You can change in here and then just leave your clothes by the door, I'll take care of them." With that said he left you alone shutting the door behind him.

  
  
  
 


	3. chapter three

You took your sweet time getting dressed being careful not to fall over and hurt yourself. The hardest part about everything was trying to get your skinny jeans off with out tripping over yourself. Once dressed you took a minute to see how Michael's clothes seemed to swallow you, tying the pajama pants as tight as you could to keep them from falling off on their own was something that made you realize you were one of the smallest people in the office, save for a few selected others. Tugging the shirt down you felt the sleeves almost touch your elbows as the bottom hem touched your upper mid thighs. Michael wasn't a giant but his clothes would say something completely different. Suddenly your thoughts were cut short by a loud knock on the door.

"Geez Y/N did you fucking die in there or something? You're taking forever!"

"You can't tell me how to live my life."

"Fine then I guess you don't want any food because, I've been waiting on your ass to come pick something you want."

You make a run for the door only to trip and fall as your feet got tangled in the pajama pants pooling on the floor, landing with a thud you let out a loud groan as you lay there on the floor. The door was flung open with a worried looking Michael til upon looking at you his face turned to one that was trying very hard not to laugh his ass off.

"H-hey Y/N, you okay there?" You could tell he was holding back.

"Your pants are trying to kill me." You called from the floor not daring to look at him.

"Well then think of it as motivation not to walk too much tonight." He knelt down and offered you his hand.

Taking his hand he helped you to your feet again looking you over quickly. "You look like a fucking child Y/N."

"Blame your clothes." Your stomach let out a rather loud growl

He smirked and kept hold of your hand leading you back into the kitchen. You thought it would be best to use your free hand to hold up the pant legs to keep yourself from tripping again.

"I don't know about you but I'm feeling pizza, but I wasn't going to order with out asking if you want anything else."

You let go of his hand and take a seat on the counter letting your legs hang off. "I don't give a shit, get what ever."

You watched as he pulled out his phone and type a few things in. "anything you want special on it?"

"What part of I don't give a shit didn't you get, just order the damn thing. I don't think my stomach can wait." You whine to him kicking your legs a bit like a small child.

"That's no way of talking to your king."

"Ryan's my king."

"Not tonight, you're in my house so tonight Mogar is your king."

"Then be a good king and feed your subjects."

"My subjects have to earn their food." He smirked.

"fine if you don't wanna feed me then I guess I'll just have to get it myself."

You slid off the counter and walked around Michael carefully making sure not to trip this time. You swung open the fridge and took a peak in seeing what he had. There wasn't much but he did have a bottle of vodka in there. Smirking to your self you pulled it out. "I guess if you don't wanna feed me I can always just drink myself into a coma."

You quickly uncapped it taking a rather big sip of it and turned to him to see a look of horror on his face.

"Jesus fucking- Y/N give me that right now, You're done for tonight." His hands quickly tried to grab the bottle from you but failed as you ran to the other side of the counter.

"for a king, you really suck at giving orders." You took another swig or the liquid now tasting it. You were never a fan of vodka as it burnt your taste buds your face twisting into one of disgust.

"Y/N I'm not joking, You're going to be really fucking sick tomorrow if you keep this up."

"I don't have any work to do tomorrow, so this-" You drink again. "-is me not giving a shit."

"when You don't even show up for work tomorrow because you're so hung over Ryan is gonna give me shit, if I don't try to stop you." He paused for a moment and stared you down. "I'm going to give you one more chance Y/N."

You looked him in the eyes and then looked at the bottle. chugging as much as you could showing him your answer. Suddenly he climbed over the counter and as in front of you forcing the bottle down and away from you. "Why are you such a fucking child?"

"Because I have a king to look after me."

"Well your king is pretty pissed you drank his drink."

"If the king is pissed maybe he should send the child away."

"Nice try, You're not going anywhere. What you are going to do is sit still while i order us some food."

"what if I don't want to sit?"

"I will make you sit."

"that sounds like a challenge."

"It's not a challenge when your drunk as fuck now."

"I still accept your challenge."

He let out a sigh and put the bottle on the counter after taking a sip himself. "Are you sure?"

"Fuck yea I'm sure."

You watched as he rolled his eyes and approached you. Taking a set back he pulled you toward him and spun you around, wrapping his arms around your stomach he lifted you up and carried you toward the couch and sat down keeping you close and now in his lap. Keeping you still with one arm he pulled his phone out again and began to order the pizza by mobile app. You on the other hand sat there trying to worm your way out of his grip with flustered cheeks and whines of protest.

"How is this even fair!?"

"How is it unfair?"

You knew you weren't going to get out of his grip anytime soon so you let out a huff and relaxed against him throwing your head back by his shoulder, you could feel his curly hair against your cheek and looked over at him. He was still tapping away at his phone.

"Hey Michael..."

"No."

"Micoo."

He let out a low growl. "Don't you even fucking start Y/N."

You brought a hand up to his hair and lightly began to pet him. "I was just gonna tell you that you have really soft hair."

"Is that why your petting me like I'm a fucking dog?"

"I've always wanted to pet your hair..."

You weren't really paying attention to anything he was saying you were very relaxed with a stomach full of vodka and your hand in his hair. You didn't even see his cheeks heat up as his hand stopped tapping on his phone.

"W-what else have you always wanted to do?"

"I've always wanted to be an achievement hunter, so I could spend more time with you..."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, I've always wanted to squish your face in my hands and then shove my-" Your voice was interrupted by Michael's phone letting out a loud sound followed by a mumbled curse from Michael's lips.

"It's Ray... can I let you go long enough to not run off?"

"I don't know..." You stuck your tongue out at him as he slid you off his lap and to the side before getting up and answering his phone standing by the front door.

**_{Michael's POV}_ **

Leave it to fucking ray to interrupt something without even being here. "Hello?"

"Hey dude I just got a text from Gavin saying you guys got Y/N wicked drunk."

"Oh my god dude you have no idea. She's going to crash at my place tonight but I'm telling you, if you don't keep an eye on her she tries to run off. She's already broken into my fridge and tried to drink my vodka I've got sitting in there."

"Sounds rough, do you need any help with watching her, I just got done with a stream and I've got nothing better to do."

You had forgotten that Ray lives just a few apartments down from your own. "We just ordered some pizza if you want to swing by, You can help me set up a game or something with the two of us watching her maybe we can get a good game in."

You look over at Y/N who had now gotten up and was making her way across the floor toward the kitchen again. "You have got to be kidding me Y/N what the fuck do you think your doing!?"

She froze and looked right back. "uhhhhh, nothing?"

You talk back into the phone. "Just come over ill leave the door unlocked, I just found Y/N trying to sneak back into the kitchen."

You hung up the phone and made your way over to Y/N. "Bullshit you crawling across the floor doesn't look like nothing to me."

She looked up at you. "maybe i was just going for a stroll...on the ground...how was your phone call?"

"Don't try to change the subject, what were you going into the kitchen for?"

You bend down and grab her arm lightly hoisting her up. She just looked at you and started to laugh.

"Really nothing, I knew it was gonna make you mad. You look cute when your mad."

"No one looks cute when their mad now get back to the couch, Ray's going to come over to play some games with us."

"He's gonna kick our asses..."

"Maybe he will go easy if you ask him nicely."

"like give him a lap dance nice or?"

You looked at her with a shocked look.

"What? Id give you one too if I knew I couldn't win at something."

_**{your POV}** _

You looked Michael in the eye. Something you said must have gotten to him as his cheeks turned bright red.

He was in shock. All you said was you'd give him a lap dance if you knew you weren't gonna win. What's so bad about that?

"Michael? Come back to me Michael...I've lost him...I'm going to die now, there will be no one to pay for the food and I'll starve."

You watched as his face scrunched up in a funny way. "Oh shut up Y/N, I'm not dead, just get back on the couch."

"can I sit on your lap again?"

"Will that make you stay?"

"yes?"

"Okay then, yes you can."

You let out a small cheer and let him guide you toward the couch only tripping once but with his arms around you made sure you didn't crash down to the ground.

He sat down first getting comfortable and then carefully sat you down in his lap. You instantly rested against him and brought a hand up to his hair to begin petting his curly mess again.

"You have a weird obsession with my hair don't you?"

"Your hair is a magical soft mess of wonders."

"anything else you think is magical about me?"

"loads of things."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"You're face is one of them."

"That's real specific."

"I don't need to be specific, 'cuz i like all of it."  
  
"what were you saying about squishing my face earlier?"  
  
You pause trying to think for a moment. "Oh! sometimes when you just sitting around I want to take my hands.." You turn yourself around as best as you can to face him and bring your hands up to his cheeks squishing his face together "Squish your face together and then just.." You brought your lips close his and just froze there for a moment before closing the distance between you both.  
  
Pulling back looking at him you see his cheeks red and you can only guess yours are just the same. "Should I have not done that? Shit maybe I did it wrong..."  
  
You heard him clear his throat before he spoke. "N-no you did it fine...I just...Didn't know you thought about stuff like that..."  
  
"I think about other stuff too but maybe that's for another night..." You wink at him.  
  
The door swung open making you jump and cling to Michael. You look up to see Ray with a smile on his face and a couple of 2 litter soda bottles in his arms.  
  
He looks over at you both. "Am I interrupting something."  
  
Michael cleared his throat again his voice cracking a bit as he spoke. "Nope not at all so yea, Games!"  
  
You let go of him and tried to stand up wobbling a bit before walking over to Ray pulling him in a big hug. "Ray I've got a deal for you!"  
  
Ray looked down at you. "Jesus Y/N your breath smells like a bar."  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. But about my deal...Now Michael told me that if i give you a lap dance you'll go easy on me when we play games."  
  
You see him glance over to Michael who shook his head in protest. "I said ask him nicely."  
  
"I don't know man, I'd count a lap dance from any lady as asking nicely."  
  
"Ray don't encourage her!"  
  
You rested your hands on Rays shoulders looking up at him with a smirk you lean in to whisper in his ear. "Joke on him I don't even know how to give a lap dance."  
  
Ray winked down at you "don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
  
You look back at Michael with a smile and let go of Ray as he slid past you shutting the door and heading into the kitchen to put the sodas down. You move back over to the couch sitting close next to him.   
  
Ray quickly joined the two of you. "Okay Michael set 'er up so we can play I'll keep an eye on her for you." He smiled and put an arm around you.  
  
"Careful man she's a sneaky one."  
  
"I think I can handle her."  
  
Michael got up to set up the x-box 360 putting in Call of Duty. It didn't take that long but in that time You and Ray made sure to get all cozy. Ray swinging his legs across on top of yours as he rested against you. The two of You watched Michael silently as he turned around with three controllers.

"This is going to be a long game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry kiddos There will be nothing going on with the reader and Ray, He's there just because I have a whole thing planned out and stuff will all come together. please keep leaving me comments on what you think they really help me when i need motivation to write, and if you want anything Ill try to fit it into the story!


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> games, Michael gets called gay, and bed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so quick chapter, a bit of fluff in the end. keep sending in the comments they are not only great reminders for me to keep getting these chapters out, but they really make my day!

The three of you were now on the couch with a few empty pizza boxes on the small coffee table in front of your feet. You and ray had switched positions and were now just sitting with the controllers in your hands. You were having a bit of trouble concentrating on the television in front of you, everything was fuzzy and seemed to be moving to fast.

The two boys on your sides were laughing and casually talking smack with each other. A bit too loudly for your taste. You saw the screen come in focus in time to see you have died once again.

"I keep dying...Michael make it stop." You held your controller out to him with a pout.

He looked at you with a snort. "The only way that's gonna happen is when you sober up, and sleep off what ever pain your gonna be in."

You whine and threw the controller down on the table.

"Y/N! Don't throw the controller, only babies throw things."

"I'm drunk I can do what ever I want, and Ray will help me achieve my drunk dreams!" You point to him as he watched you lean over and cling to him. "Right Ray?"

"I would totally help you...If Michael wouldn't kill me after doing it."

"He can't control you..."

"But Y/N, He will kill me."

"You bet your ass I would, and then when i tell Ryan about why she's not around the next few days, he will kill me." Michael explained while pointing around at nothing.

You huff and un-cling yourself from Ray and sit back up. staring down at the boxes you glare at them and then look back at Ray. "Ray..help me clean up.."

The boys look at you Michael the first to speak. "Y/N don't worry about that, Ill clean it later."

"Michael's right Y/N every time you've tried to walk on your own you've almost broken your face."

"Ray, we are guests here, we need to keep up and then talk about stuff in the kitchen. That's how it works now come on."

You stand up and balance yourself out as Ray stood up with you ready to stop you from falling. You were about to try to grab the pizza boxes but ray quickly stopped you.

"I'll get the boxes Y/N...you can uhhh...get your cup." He handed you the cup that was the only one empty after Michael made you drink more water.

Michael sat there and watched the two as they walked out getting a confused shrug from Ray. He wasn't really worried about it he would just ask Ray about it later.

**< \--------->**

You set your glass down on the counter and tried to sit on it like you had done last time but failed as you missed hitting your back on the edge. pretending that it never happened you looked at Ray who really didn't see it as he placed the boxes by the trash and then looked at you.

"So Y/N what did you want to talk about?"

"Ray, you know Michael really well right?"

"Yea I guess so?"

"Is he gay?"

Ray didn't answer at first until he busted out in laughter. "Wh-what!?

"Cuz we've been flirting back and forth all night..I think it's flirting, but I just wanna make sure he's not banging Gavin or something."

Ray was shaking his head still laughing calming down a bit. "You know I thought the same thing when I started hanging around them more."

"I mean I wouldn't care but maybe they should suck each others dicks to try it out."

Rays smile only grew bigger speaking loud enough for Michael to hear. "I like drunk Y/N, she's way more interesting!"

Michael was the first to reply to that as you could only smile at ray.

"No she's a handful and a sneaky baby. And I think it's this babies bed time." He walked into the kitchen and leaned up on the counter.

"king buzz kill here to...kill the night." you mumble to Ray who snorts.

"He's right Y/N we have work tomorrow, and you are going to be the one everyone stays away from."

You turn to ray. "I feel betrayed."

Ray just pulled you close and gave you a big hug and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ill find you tomorrow, okay?"

"not if you mysteriously get sick in your sleep, then you will be sick in bed all day..." You mumble to him. which only made him squeeze a little tighter and say another goodbye.

Michael watched and said his own good bye to ray and walked him to the door locking it as he shut it. Turning to you he clapped his hands. "Bed time, now."

"No."

"Y/N please."

"Make me."

He let out a groan and walked over to you as you stood there witha smirk on your face. Picking you up rather harshly this time, he slung you over his shoulder and carried you to his room throwing you on the bed.

"That was rather rude."

"You're rather annoying. Now sleep, if you need anything ill be on the couch."

"You don't wanna sleep in the bed with me?"

Michael looked down at you with a light blush on his cheeks. "I uhhh just don't want you waking up getting the wrong idea..."

You smirk. "I think i would actually like that idea better."

"God your gonna hate everything tomorrow, I'm making a note to never let you drink that much ever again."

"get in bed with me." You whine.

He shook his head "Go to sleep."

"Micoo..."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Micooooooooooo" You continued to draw out the sound for as long as you could.

"Jesus fuck Y/N fine! Just fucking stop!" He threw his arms up to his head. "Just give me a sec, Ive got to change. But you have to stay right there, no leaving the bed or else I wont join you. Got it?"

"Yes my king~" You wink at him.

He dug through his draws quickly and left the room. You took this time to get comfortable under the covers while you waited. Moments later her came back in wearing a black muscle shirt and some gray sweat pants. You looked him up and down while he wasn't paying attention. The shirt hugged his chest nicely and the lack of sleeves let you admire his tattoos as much as you pleased.

He finally turned to you and was shocked to see you still there looking ready for bed. "I did not expect you to still be in the bed."

"What? Can't a girl listen to her king?"

"That's rich coming from you after tonight."

He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed into the covers himself turning away from you to grab a remote that turned off the light leaving the two of you in the darkness.

"Good night Y/N, if you have to throw up tomorrow please don't make a mess."

"such kind words." You scoot closer to him latching on to him as his body stiffened.

"N-now what are you fucking doing?"

You tuck an arm in close to you and sling the other over his chest and rest your head on his arm. "Shhhh, I always thought you were a better pillow than any other pillow in the whole world."

You relaxed into him and closed your eyes letting the sleep you never knew you were fighting take over.

_**{ Michael's POV }** _

You look down at the girl you'd never thought would be this, calm about being so open. Though it did take a drinking game and then more alcohol to give her a good shove. In the end there she was sleeping on you finally calm and quite for the night.

slowly you start shifting your arm to wrap it around her shoulders careful not to wake her. She shifted slightly which made you hold your breath. watching as she went still once more you finally found yourself relaxing.

Y/N was so warm, this was the fist time you've ever noticed how small she was compared to the others. You had seen her talking to the other editors one day and smiled to yourself as they all stood a few inches taller than her.

Thinking about her made you smile to yourself as you started to trace small circles in her arm with a few fingers. Bending your head down a bit you kissed the top of her head and let your own sleep take over as you whispered to the air.

"You might forget what happened tonight but I'm glad I wont.... Good night Y/N."


	5. chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never knew how great Advil and coffee were.

_**{ Michael's POV }** _

You awake with a startle as your alarm clock began barking at you from your digital clock near your bed side, you swing your closet arm at it hitting the snooze button with a bit of relief. Taking a deep breath you let the realization that morning is here and you once again have to get out of your warm bed and go to the office. Not that you didn't like your job or anything, bed was always a better option.

You look down to see Y/N still sleeping against your chest, silent, breathing steady, and calm. Your arm was still wrapped over her shoulder from last night. You take a deep breath and brace yourself for what you were about to do.

Using the same arm you gently shake the girl and prepare for the fire. Y/N didn't move an inch, you try again a bit more force into it and see her stir and roll away from you, taking the covers with her as she curled up again.

"Y/N get up We've got to take you to work..." You poke her in the side.

Again no response came. You let out a sigh and get up moving over toward the curtains throwing them open letting the mornings sun light beam on the bed and onto the girl.

She quickly covered her face. "Holy shit, how about you not do that!"

You chuckle and move back to the bed pulling the blankets off her as she let out a cry.

"Come on really, Can't a girl sleep in peace!?"

"Maybe if you were in your own bed."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around sitting up with a hand on her forehead your eyes locked with hers.

"W-why..am I in your apartment?...And why do I feel like I was hit by bus?"

"before we go into that, you need to tell me if your going to throw up...I don't want to clean that shit up this early."

She looked at you for a moment and thought. "Y-yea..I'm gonna puke...." instantly she was on her feet heading toward the bathroom throwing the lid up and sticking her head in the bowl.

You were right by her side pulling her hair back and chuckling to yourself.

"Ew... don't look at me...this is fucking gross...I feel gross..." She was interrupted by another session and a few coughs, lifting up her head as she spit a few times.

"You want me to get some water for you?" You lightly pat her shoulder, trying to sound sincere.

"If you don't mind, I would love that." She reached to flush and then sat back against the wall running a hand threw her hair. "Thanks Michael"

"It's okay Y/N just take it easy okay?"

"I'll try"

_**{Your POV}**  _

Sitting against the wall you felt awful, your head was pounding and every spec of light seemed to blind you. Almost everything from last night was a blur, and every time you tried to remember it only hurt your head even more.

You bury your hands in your face, and let out a whine just as you heard steps come back into the bathroom. Glancing up you see Michael with a tall glass of water and a couple of Advil pills in his hands.

"Here you go Y/N now take these then finish the water slowly or else you might throw up again."

You take the items from his hands and then take the pills easy task. You begin to sip the water slowly. "Now do you want to fill me in on what happened last night and why I'm here, not in my own apartment?"

"You took Geoff's drinking game like a fucking idiot and got so fucked up that we couldn't get you into your own apartment without fearing you were going to hurt yourself. So You stayed here and were a giant pain in my ass."

You look at him with a frown. "Oh my god Michael I'm so sorry, I'll just go back now then...I'll see you at work, okay? I'll make it up to you for the trouble I caused."

Michael looked at you with a groan. "Shut up Y/N you dont have to, just because you were a pain in my ass didn't mean I didn't like your company. Ray even came over for a bit and we all played some games, ate some pizza. You were so set on cleaning up You made Ray help you." He chuckled and offered you a hand to pull you off from the ground.

"Well at least I was trying." You take his hand as he pulled you up slowly and you smiled.

"Also you might as well wear that to work today..." He pointed to the clothes you were currently wearing. His clothes you were currently wearing.

You look down as see how baggy they are. "Why I can't just go to my place and get my own?"

"No you can't...You left your jacket in the office and you were whining about how your keys and stuff were in them as you tried to make a break for it."

"what about my clothes from yesterday?"

"Do you want to go into work smelling like a bar?"

"Well, no not really..."

"Okay then just wear that. Ryan is going to come and pick us up, seeing as we left our cars at the office."

"That's sweet of him."

"Yea, you better thank him, he carried your drunk ass into my place last night after you wouldn't get out of the car."

"Oh my god..." You cry out with a shake of your head.

"Also fair warning i think Gavin recorded you last night."

"You better warn him that he better delete that or I will kill him with my own two hands."

<\------->

Michael was nice enough to make you some eggs toast and a cup of coffee to help you wake up and prepare for a day at the office. With in the hour Ryan was calling Michael letting him know he was outside waiting. You quickly pull on your shoes and follow Michael out still in his sweat pants and shirt he had given you the night before.

The two of you get in the car to see Ryan with a smile on his face clearly way to awake for the morning. It annoyed you slightly as you were stuck with a head ache still haunting you.

"So how was your night guys?" Ryan asked as he began to pull out of the parking spot he was currently in.

"I don't know I cant remember." You grumble from the back where you decided to lay down hiding from the sun light.

"Ryan you have no fucking idea."

"Can't wait for the stories."

"Michael you tell them anything I will kill you."

"Come on Y/N, we are all friends here." Ryan chuckled.

"Ryan, please don't do this to me."

Michael looked into the back seat seeing you laid down on the seat with your arms over your eyes with a smirk.

"Well basically Y/N is just one big baby who wants to be a good guest, and the kind of drunk that can't tell if she's saying something in her head, or if she's saying them out loud."

You sat up and glared at Michael. "You didn't tell me that part."

You watched as he turned back around to face forward and busted out laughing.

"Michael it's not funny!" You whine. "Your silence was going to be the one thing that got me through the day!"

Ryan joined the laughter as they pulled into the office parking lot. You collect yourself running a hand through your hair and climb out of the car waiting for the other two. Ryan looked you over really quick.

"Y/N are you wearing Michael's clothes"

"Yea, why wanna trade?"

Michael stiffed a laugh and opened the door for the two of you.

"Uhhh, no I'm fine I was just confused, You never come to work looking like..well this." He motioned to your entire self as you roll your eyes.

"Well I've never come into work with a hang over and a night of drinking with idiots....no offence."

"No it's okay, Geoff is an idiot."

The three of you make your way into the Achievement Hunter office and you quickly flop down on the couch with a groan.

Jack was already there doing something at his desk and he turned to Michael and Ryan with a finger pointed at you. "She okay?"

"Geoff challenged her last night to a shot game"

"Ahhhh, Okay that's understandable....Y/N are you wearing Michael's clothes?"

You roll over and look at him. "Yes, I am, Michael said I smelt like a bar, and I really don't like that, so Michael let me wear this."  
  
Jack nodded at you and was about to say something else but the door was swung open again as Gavin and Geoff both waltzed in chatting about something. They went to their desks as you buried your face back into the couch to avoid conversation with them.  
  
Soon enough Gavin was the first to spot you on the couch. He let out a squawk and was quickly laying on top of you with care. "And hows our little loser this morning?" he coed in your ear.  
  
You let out a groan and try to push him off of you but he was much bigger than you and you failed. "Dangerous."  
  
He laughed on top of you before being pulled off by someone. "Get off of her, It's bad enough you kept cheering her on last night." The voice was Michael's.  
  
"Oh It's not that bad, It was all just a game anyway."  
  
"You didn't have to baby sit her afterwards."  
  
You let out a groan. "Shut up you guys are so annoying."  
  
Geoff was laughing form his seat  and walked up to you kneeling down to your face level. "Don't worry Y/N your head will feel better in no time, just relax a bit and if you need something for your pain, let me know I've got something that will help you out."  
  
"Geoff?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
You look him in the eyes with a smile. "Have I ever told you You're like the dad I never had?"  
  
He patted your cheek lightly and smiled. "I know."

"I will take you up on that offer though..."

"Okay just make sure not to drive until you're fully awake."

"wait, it's gonna knock me out?"

"Well yea, the fastest way to get rid of a hangover is to sleep it off."

"What if like I have to do stuff...like work?"

"We both know you don't know have to do any work Because you're already done, and you can sleep right here in the office."

"wont that be kind of weird?"

You look at everyone around you and they all went back to doing their own things at there desks now so you just turned back to Geoff. "Can you promise me my safety?"

"Not one bit."

"Then I will take it for latter and go back to my desk."

"Fair enough, but just remember the couch is always open for you."

You get yourself together and stand up giving him a big hug. "Thanks Geoff."

"Of course, any time Y/N"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im thinking about writing some other stories, but I need some promts. My friends have asked for a few so I guess I'll start with those and then take others. If you want to leave me a prompt you can do so in my tumblr ask box!! http://mixtip.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
